How to Save a Life
by LoveIsBlind
Summary: Bella changes her mind at the last moment, and doesn't leave with Alice to go save Edward. This is the story of Bella and Jake, each trying to get past their emotional issues, and begin their new relationship together. Will add more if there is interest!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt ever at a 'Twilight' story. I adore Bella and Jake, Edward not so much. Anything italicized is taken directly from 'New Moon'. Would appreciate your thoughts. Hoping this will be a one-shot, but I tend to get carried away sometimes...if this turns into more than a one-shot, and you guys like it, bear with me as far as updating goes. Being a stay-at-home mom of a 2 1/2 year old and a 1 1/2 year old, my spare time to write is sparse! Don't own any characters, although I definitely wouldn't mind if I did. :)

_Jacob caught my arm with a shivering hand. "Please, Bella. I'm begging."  
>His dark eyes were glistening with tears. A lump filled my throat.<br>"Jake, I _have_ to-"  
>"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."<br>The engine of Carlisle's Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when Alice revved it impatiently.  
>I shook my head, tears spattering from my eyes with the sharp motion. I pulled my arm free, and he didn't fight me.<br>"Don't die, Bella," he choked out. "Don't go. Don't."  
>What if I never saw him again?<br>The thought pushed me past the silent tears; a sob broke out from my chest. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged for one too-short moment, burying my tear-wet face against his chest. He put his big hand on the back of my hair, as if to hold me there._

When I pulled away and looked up at Jake, I gasped at the expression on his face. Until this moment, I had never imagined that one look could convey so many things. His cheeks were covered with the tears he had tried so hard not to spill, his eyes (those _eyes_) were gleaming way too bright, filled with many emotions. I saw the anger, undoubtedly directed towards Alice for showing up. There was also some panic evident in his eyes, and I knew this stemmed from his fear of losing me to both to death and to vampirism. Most of all, though, his deep brown eyes were overbrimming with hurt- and in that instant, I came to a realization. If I did this, If I left him standing here to go with Alice and attempt to save Edward...I could lose him. Forever. I swallowed hard, another sob escaping from me. Jake murmured my name, and stroked my hair, trying to comfort me, even though I was literally tearing his heart apart. I heard Alice sighing and tapping her foot in impatience through the open window of the Mercedes. I had to make a decision. And quick. I pulled away from Jake, his eyebrows raising as I ran to the steps of my house, and sat down, putting my head in my hands. Even though I didn't look at him, I knew he was following me. Jake knelt in front of me, so tall that we were almost the same height even though I was sitting hunched over.

He cupped my cheek in his giant hand, gently stroking my face with his thumb. "Bells?" His voice hitched midway through his favorite nickname for me, giving away how scared, yet hopeful he was that I had walked away from Alice. "Honey? What are you thinking?"

What _was_ I thinking?

The thought of Edward provoking the Volturi and ending his existence was heartwrenching. I knew I didn't want him to die because he thought I had offed myself with grief over him leaving. Weeks, hell, probably _days_ ago, I would have jumped in the car with Alice, and with her not-so-slow way of driving, we would probably be at least halfway to the airport already. But now... I looked up at the boy kneeling front of me, not able to take my eyes off him. I reached out and touched his face, his eyes drifting shut at my touch, his thick dark lashes brushing against his cheek. He had _saved me. _ If not for Jacob, I would still be a shell of a shell of my former self. The past few months, starting the day I brought the bikes to his house, I had been happy. Not blissfully happy, not even close. Being abandoned kinda puts a dent in a person's happiness- in my case, a gaping hole. But Jake had filled that hole, without even trying. Just him _being there_ contributed to healing me.

We had definitely had our issues, but Jake found a way to tell me, even when if was forbidden to say anything about the wolf thing ( I refused to refer to him as a werewolf...He didn't turn into a creepy looking wolf/man hybrid at every full moon. He phased into the most beautiful, biggest wolf I had ever seen when necessary...or when his emotions got the best of him), he found a way to tell me. He didn't lie to me. He didn't over protect me. He didn't treat me like fragile glass that would shatter at the lightest of touches. He was _warm._ He was _life_. It had taken me just about forever to get it through my thick head, but this was where I belonged. Home. Forks was home. Charlie was most of all, Jake was home.

I gently pulled away from Jacob, squeezing his hand lightly as I did so. Taking a deep breath, praying for strength, I jogged to Alice, shocked to see her paler than I had ever seen her, which I hadn't thougth was possible. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off immediately, whispering in a tone of disbelief. "I can't see you, Bella. I can't see your future," She looked up at me, tears beginning to fall. We both knew why she could not see me anymore. "You chose the _dog_?. I can't believe that-"

"Alice, _go._ Go now. Get to Edward in time. Yes, I chose Jake," I hissed, putting emphasis on his name. "But that doesn't mean I want Edward to die. Even though he almost killed me by leaving me, I don't wish that on anyone. Save him, but Alice, if you ever loved me, ever cared about me even half as much as you claim, please make sure he doesn't come back here. I have a real shot at being happy again .And I think I deserve it, don't you?"

Alice curtly nodded, pulling her shades down over her eyes, ripping out of driveway and screeching her wheels down the street. Sinking to the ground, I drew a shaky breath, realizing the enormity of the choices I had just made. More tears began to trickle their way down my cheeks at the sight of Alice's taillights, not wanting to think about a world without Alice. Hopefully, in time, she would come around. I had finally reached the point where I could live without Edward, but Alice...she truly was a sister to me. I loved her. Charlie loved her. My face crumpled at the thought of Charlie. As incredibly out of character it was for me, I wanted my dad. I tried to stand, almost fell to the ground, but Jake's firm, strong grip on my arms prevented me from potentially hurting myself. He put an arm around me, gently leading me across the yard, up the steps, and into my house. He was oddly quiet, his face eerily unreadable.

He picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and gently laid me on the couch, covering me with one of Charlies various flannel throw blankets. The scent of it calmed me immediately, and I stared up at Jake in something like awe, at just how deeply well he knew me, knew what I needed. At least I thought he did, until I saw him heading for the door.

My mind was totally and completely fried. And I was emotionally exhausted. In the past hour, I had gone through more feelings that I experienced in a week. Hope, due to Bella and I gettng closer. Nervous butterflies in my stomach, everytime she smiled at me or touched me, or let me touch her. Panic upon bringing Bella home and smelling a bloodsucker. Annoyance and a little relief when I found out it was just Alice. Offense when Alice referred to me as a dog. Cautious elation as I was about to kiss Bella in her kitchen. Frustration when the phone rang. Outrage when I heard Edward Cullen, trying in vain to disguise his voice as Dr. Cullen's. Shock at Bella's outrage for me after finding out her precious leech had been on the other line. Fear of the worst kind watching Bella walk out with Alice after finding out that ol' Eddie boy was going to kill himself (which really wasn't possible as he was _already dead_) out of grief. Heartbreak as I begged her not to go, and as she threw herself in my arms, allowing me to hold her for the last time. Disgust with myself as I comforted her although she was fucking tearing me apart. Hurt, that after all Cullen had done to her, how badly he had treated her that she was still going to choose him. Surprise, the most wonderful, amazing kind of surprise as she ran from Alice up to her front door sitting down on the steps. Confusion when I tentatively reached out and touched her face and she didn't pull away. More butterflies as she stared up at me, something looking alot like love shining in her eyes. Another stab of panic when she stood up, quickly replaced by hope when she squeezed my hand before making her way back to Alice. Shock again, and that 'it's too good to be true' feeling as I heard her conversation with Alice. More than likely, it had been meant for Bella and Alice's ears only, but the whole wolf thing came with heightened senses, and I could make out their whispers just as easily as if they were standing right next to me.

Bella, rather menacingly, told the pixie-esque vampire that she had chosen me. "Holy fuck," I whispered, hands trembling. The trembling finally started to feel like I was having a reaction from an illegal drug, and I quickly balled my hands into fists to make my hands cease to shake. My eyes widened as I heard Bella, in a tone of voice much stronger and decisive than hers usually was, tell Alice to make sure that Edward didn't return. That she wanted him to live, but she didn't want him coming back to ruin her shot at happiness. I watched warily as the vamp made a scene of screeching out of the driveway with her fancy schmancy car, and watched Bella fall to the ground. Numbly, I ran to her, covering a large amount of ground in just a few seconds, and was there to help her stand, as I could tell just by looknig at her that she wasn't ready to stand alone quite yet. Wordlessly, I led her into her house, picking her up in my arms when we reached the steps. I kicked the screen door open, gently set her down on the couch, bundling up her cold body with one of Charlie's raggedy blankets that he usually used for the freqent fishing trips he took with my father.

I watched her as she snuggled down into the blanket, and let her eyes close. I ran a hand through my hair, forgetting as I often did that it wasn't long anymore, making the gesture pointless. I was currently not understanding myself. I had practially fallen head over heels for Bella the moment of her return to Forks. But especially since we started spending some part of everyday together rebuilding the bikes, and with the exception of the whole werewolf issue, our...friendship, relationship, whatever...just being with her came naturally. Easily. Effortlessly. I knew I loved her. And that I always would. I had just, moments before, seen the worlds 'Yes, I chose Jake' come out of her mouth. I should be ecstatic, elated, excited beyone belief. I had always pictured myself reacting like that if she had ever came to her senses and given me a chance...but now that she had...

Now that she had come out and chosen me (even though she hadn't said so to me yet), I realized that this might not be the stuff dreams were made of after all. Already I was holding my breath, expecting Bella to jump up anytime now and say that she had made a mistake, that she belonged with Edward, not her sidekick kid of a best friend. Shuddering, I once again tried to run my hand through my hair. Was this what it was going to be like? Was I gonig to always to feel like second best, even though Bella had chosen me? I snuck a glance at the girl in question, my heart tugging as I did so. She was curled up under the blanket, her chocolate brown tresses scattered all across her face. One of her hands was outside the blanket, clutching the blanket like a lifeline. Bells had been through hell tonight. I had been though hell tonight. She was completely still, breathing evenly. For all intents and purposes, she appeared to be sleeping. This was good. I needed to leave, needed to get my feelings sorted out. I wanted to be in the right state of mind when the girl I loved looked me in the eyes and told me that I was the one for her. "Love you, Bells," I whispered too quietly for any human ears to catch. I had my hand on the doorknob when I heard a strangled cry from behind me. I spun around, and there was Bella, sitting up on the couch, eyes filled with tears for about the millionth time today, looking extremely vulnerable.

Tucking a piece of her soft hair behind her ear, she looked up at me. "Jacob, stay? Please don't leave me." Her lips quivered, showing me how close she was to dissolving into tears.

I melted and bolted over to her. I took her face in my hands, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Tell me you mean it, Bells. Tell me you aren't going to change your mind. If you're not sure, I can wait. I will wait forever for you, always. But please just be sure. If you changed your mind on me, it would kill me honey. I couldn't take it, Bells."

Bella placed a cool, slender finger to my lips, silencing me. I looked down at her, about to question her when she grabbed my hand and pulled, so that I ended up sitting next to her on the couch. "Jake..."

"Yeah, honey?" I asked quietly.

Bella said nothing, just scooted as close to me as was humanly possible, and wrapped her arms around me as far as they could go, my muscular build preventing her hands from meeting. My breath caught in my throat as she laid her head on my chest, shifting herself until she found the position in which she was most comfortable, which was quite a feat as she wouldn't remove her arms from about my waist. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of her in my arms of her own accord. A warm pool of heat had begun to spread throughout my belly. Not arousal, but content. Absolute content. This was pure bliss.

After a short silence, she looked up at me with her imploring eyes, and began to tell me everything...  
>********************************<p>

"I couldn't leave you, Jake. I mean, the thought of Edward killing himself is awful and breaks my heart, but I _couldn't_ leave you. When I realized that I might never see you again...I couldn't make myself go. I didn't _want_ to go." I looked up at Jacob shyly. "Do you know what that means, Jake?"

His leg began jerking up and down quickly; his nerves were kicking in. "I have an idea," he said slowly. "But until I hear you say-"

I cut him off by leaning up and kissing his ear softly, feeling him immediately become tense. "I_ love _you, Jacob. I really love you."

Before I even knew what happened, I was laying flat on my back, pinned beneath Jacob. He was breathing heavily, his eyes shining bright. "Tell me again, Bella. Say it again."

The way he was looking at me made my heart skip a beat. "I love you, Jake."

His lips collided with mine, and now instead of skipping beats, the beat of my heart sped up. I felt him smirk against my lips and knew he had heard my heart accelerate. Having Jake's lips against mine felt so right. The way he his lips moved upon mine took my breath away, and brought tears of happiness to my eyes. He didn't need to tell me he loved me, because God knows that I knew he did. He was _showing me._ Reluctantly, Jacob released my lips, gazing at me in dumbfounded amazement. He touched his forehead to mine, not able to prevent a tear from sliding down his cheek. "It feels like I've waited forever to hear you say that, honey." He took a moment to brush away the tears that were dampening my own cheeks. "I can't believe you're here with me. I thought-" He looked away from me and sniffled. "I thought I was going to lose you tonight. When I saw Alice drive outta here like a bat outta hell, I knew that you had chosen me, and I want to be happy, I want to jump up and down, but..."

My heart sank. The sadness, the uncertainty was crystal clear in his voice. In his eyes. I was an idiot. I slid out from beneath him, and sat on the end of the couch that was the farthest away from him. I had automatically assumed that just because I finally knew where I stood with Jake, and that I had chosen him, that things would be fairy tale perfect. I should have known better. I could tell that this boy's heart sang for me, but I had hurt him...Hurt him way too much, and of course that affected him. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to mentally calm myself and stop a rush of new tears in their track. The cushion next to mine sank down, and I knew Jake was sitting beside me, undoubtedly ready to console me again, even though I was the one who should be comforting him. I glanced at him, and murmured the words I seems to be constantly saying to him. "I'm sorry."

"Bella..."

"No, Jake. I'm sorry. With all I've done to you, with how much I've broken your heart in such a short time, I know that you don't trust me right now...but if you give me the chance, I want to prove myself to you. It's you. It's always been you, Jake. Always. I understand now that I was more fascinated with Edward than in love with him. I've always been borderline psychotic with the thought of growing old, and once I found out I could live forever, if Edward would change me... I became kind of obsessed. Then, after he left, just after my birthday, I had these thoughts. I tried to push them away to the back of my mind, but they just kept popping up. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left. If he loved me, he would have at least let me know where he was. If he really, really loved me, as much as he always insisted he did, he wouldn't have told me he didn't love me anymore, and abandon me in the damn woods. I came to the realization that I didn't want to spend eternity with a person who could do that to me. Plus, I was so cold with him. Jake, I'm never cold with you. You're my sun, my warmth. And I'm at the point where I seriously don't know how I ever functioned without you. That day I showed up at your house, you could have very easily sent me on my way. You knew how messed up I was, I'm sure it was written all over my face. But you took a chance on me. You made everything bearable. I looked forward to seeing you everyday, to spending time with you, laughing, just feeling light and free. After the complete failure of a group movie with Mike, when I thought you were just sick, and Billy wouldn't tell me where you were, I think that's when it first dawned on me that I loved you, as more than a friend. It just felt wrong not to see you, like a piece of myself was missing. Oh, Jake, I cried for you." His face paled and he grimaced at that. "All the time, until I saw Charlie getting worried again. I didn't want him to think you were anything like Edward, so I sucked it up, and just cried on the inside...the night you came in my window...my heart did flip flops. You had always been beautiful, but the fact that you had came to me, despite Sam's orders made you even more beautiful to me. And you found a way for me to figure out what you were, so we could see each other, and that meant so-

"Honey." Jake's voice was nasally, and I knew he was crying. "You're right about the trust thing. It's going to take me awhile to not always be looking over my shoulder for the lee- for Edward. I'm gonna live in fear, probably for a long time, that you're going to change your mind and pick him." He smiled at me kindly, and drew me into his arms. "But everything you just said right there, is a great start to...regaining my trust. I don't want you to use the term 'proving yourself, okay, Bells? You have proven yourself to me already. By staying, by not leaving me, that's all the proof I need. Although, if you really mean this, if you really want to be with me, the pack might need some proof. Especially Sam. And Leah. But, baby, you don't ever need to prove yourself to me."

I nodded, closing my eyes as he drew me into his arms. Things with Jake weren't going to be perfect, not for awhile. But _being_ with him was perfect. We were both emotionally damaged. But I wasn't worried. Not anymore. I knew that in time, we would heal each other, fix each other. As I gazed up into his deep brown eyes, I saw true love shining there. Now that he didn't feel the need to hold his feelings of love for me back, I could finally see the extent of just how much he really cared for me.

I had been to hell and back. I wasn't going to dwell on the past. What is done is done. Nothing changes that. Instead, I was going to focus on my present, and on the boy I hoped would be my future.

A/N: So that's that. I tried to end it here, but it still feels incomplete. If there's any interest in this, I would be willing to continue it if that's what the people wanted. :) Also, any ideas are welcome, but keep in mind that I generally want this to be a happy story, with no reappearance of Edward. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I've decided to continue this...It might suck, it might not, we will see. :) I couldn't fall asleep last night due to ideas floating around in my head! Also, in any possible future chapters, the rating might be going up...(although that is unlikely as I have never written a 'love' scene, and can't imagine making it not terrible...), but if anyone is bothered by that, I can write two separate chapters so nobody has to read it if they don't wish...  
>Stats: <strong>4 reviews, 161 hits, 5 favs, 5 alerts<strong>  
>Now onto my reviewers:<br>**teamjake216:** Thank you for liking and reviewing! After rereading this, I do also agree that it could end there, but I know if I was a reader and it ended like that, I would have wanted more...:)

**gaaragirl202:** Thanks for the praise! It motivated me to continue!

**Lylly:** Your review was so sweet, thanks for taking the time to do so! I completely agree about Bella and Jake never fighting, and already have several fight scenarios in my head. Hopefully you enjoy!

**VeniVediVici: **Aw, thank you! Liked hearing your thoughts!

One last note, I am going to start specifically marking when the POV changes, because on my reread, I could see how that could potentially confuse someone! Oh, and yes, I know that it is out of character to give Jake a beer, and I don't approve of underage drinking, even if you are a hot sexy werewolf. :P

**********************************************  
>CHARLIE'S P.O.V.<p>

I glanced quizzically at the tiremarks left on our street before pulling into the driveway. _That damn Cullen boy. Had to mess up my girl, and now my street as well?_ It didn't matter that Edward had left months ago. I continued to blame him for everything. Things I knew he had no part in. But I didn't really give a shit. After what he did to my daughter...If he and I ever meet again, it's going to be ugly...I often polish and perform regular maitenance on my gun collection, so that if it does happen, I won't be caught off guard. Bells would probably be mortified if she knew, but hey, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

With the exception of the Cullen kid leaving, and her not knowing where he was, why he had left her, why they had all left. That had almost killed my baby.

Sighing I slid my key out of the ignition of the police cruiser. My mind was a magnet for negative thoughts tonight. I couldn't help it. Suddenly losing Harry like that, one of my closest friends, hit me like a ton of bricks. And I had red hot guilt coursing through my veins. I had been the one to ask him if he had wanted to scout the woods with me, looking for any evidence of the superwolf she had seen. How had I been so stupid? I knew he was moderately older than me, and would tire more quickly than I would. In the back of my head, I understood the fact that if it was someone's time to leave this earth, it was their time, no matter what the circumstances leading up to it were, but I felt like I had personally contributed to the death of my friend. I willed my tears away as I sighed and attempted to regain my composure. I'm sure Bella was expecting me to not be in the greatest shape, but if she saw me looking like this, I would send her into a panic. She was so damn jumpy these days.

I swung open the cruiser door, stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing my holster from off the passenger seat. I trudged up the steps, and tested the doorknob like I always did (I just liked the reassurance I got from knowing that Bella did listen to me when the doorknob wouldn't turn in my hand), and the knob turned and the door creaked open. A little twinge of unease went through me, but I wasn't overly concerned as I quietly pushed the door closed behind me. All was quiet in the house except for a low, deep rumbling that my ears recognized as snoring, coming from the living room... Bella didn't snore. I dropped my holster on the counter, and all I could see in my head were images of Cullen magically reappearing, only to rub salt in Bella's already gaping wounds.

I stormed into the living room and switched on the light switch, blown away when I saw Bella asleep, wrapped in the arms of a very tan, very muscular, very shirtless (shirtless? why the hell was he shirtless?) Jacob Black. My anger immediately ebbed away, relief flowing through me. Jake was a good kid. Jake, whether my stubborn daughter realized it or not, had began to heal her. Something that I myself apparently couldn't do. I didn't hold it against her, or him, for that matter. My relationship with Bella had always been awkward, to say the least. I loved her to death, but we were way too much alike sometimes to even be able to dream of having a normal father-daughter relationship. I just hoped that one day, one of us, at least, would change, so I did have a chance to truly get to know her.

My eyes were drawn to blankets rustling, and I snorted, not quite successfully holding back a chuckle. Jake was holding a hand upto his eyes, wincing at the light. He shot up quite quick for someone who had just been snoring his brains out, looked around, and then his eyes settled on me. I felt like quite a badass when I saw fear mixed in with the relief in his eyes.

"Hey, Jake."

Jake's cheeks flushed red, and it amused me to no end that he was blushing, but I also liked that he was, because it showed that he cared what I thought. Hmph. More than anyone could say about that Cullen kid. "Er,...hey, Chief Swan." He glanced over at Bella's still sleeping form. I was about to give him a mock lecture, and give him a bunch of bullshit about what his intentions were with my daughter and all that hoopla when gazed up at me, his dark eyes full of wonder. "She _chose_ me," my heart sank a bit as I realized that he was now comfortable enough to revert to calling me by my civilian name. There was definitely no fear in his eyes now. "Charlie," he continued, sounding like he was choking up slightly, "She said she loves me. Bella _loves _me."

My mouth dropped open and I gaped in disbelief for a moment, before an earsplitting grin came across my face. I just knew that I looked like an idiot, probably slightly deranged, but honestly, this was some of the best news I could have gotten on a day that was as horrid as this one had been. "Seriously?" I whispered.

The russet skinned boy in front of me nodded, gently disentangling himself from Bella's arms and standing up. "Here, let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake her."

I agreed, actually a little touched. I wouldn't have thought about relocating our conversation so that we didn't wake Bells. But Jake did. I had always known that he had cared about Bella had first returned to Forks, I thought it was just a harmless crush. Then, it looked like puppy love. Now, though, I saw the love of a man shining in his eyes. He was young, yes, but there was absolutely no doubt about his feelings for my little girl. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. Jacob was a guy she deserved. I just hope that her abandonment issues stemming from the departure of the Cullens wouldn't get in the way of her understanding this.

We seated ourselves at the tiny kitchen table, and I asked him to tell me anything. Then I glanced at the clock. 11:30. I shifted in my seat, grabbing the telephone. "Call Billy. So he doesn't worry."

Jake nodded and stepped outside to place his phone call, and came in several minutes later, placing the phone in my hand. "He wants to talk to you." Jake sat down, and tried, and failed, to fit his long legs beneath the table comfortably.

"Hey, old man." I greeted my closest friend. I listened as he inquired as to whether I would be opposed to letting Jake stay overnight, as he was so busy helping to plan Harry's funeral, and what not. "Sure, that's fine with me." We said our goodbyes, and hung up. I desperately wanted to ask Billy if Jake had told him about the recent development that had happened with Bella, but I understood that this was not the time. I set the phone aside. "You're staying here tonight, Jake."

The boy nodded. "He told me as much."

"So what happened tonight? What led up to this?" I questioned.

Jake sighed. "I drove her home in her truck. When we got here, I could sm-" He faltered for a moment. "I mean, I could _see_ that Alice was here. I got upset, because I thought that that meant that Cullen was back. Of course, that's what Bella was hoping for, and she practically jumped out of the truck to see Alice. They went inside, and eventually I came in after them, and Alice gave us some time alone. I was trying to convince Bella that no matter how much she loved Alice, that the Cullens had hurt her. Just then, the phone rang, and it was _him_." Jake couldn't hide the repulsion he felt. I didn't blame him. We were on the same page there. "He, uh, he asked if you were here, and I told him, no, that you were planning a funeral. Then Alice comes in freaking out, saying that the blonde had called her, and that Edward took what I said to mean that you were planning _Bella's _funeral..." He and I simultaneously shuddered at that thought. "Alice said that he was planning on killing himself, and she wanted Bella go come with her go to save him."

"What?" I hissed. I had trusted Alice, even though her brother was a pompous prick.

"My thoughts exactly. I begged her not to go, but she was hell bent on going. I told her not to go. I told her to stay ali- to stay for you. And if not for you, than to stay for me. We were hugging, and she was bawling into my chest. Then she pulled away, looked at me, and ran to the steps. A bit later, she went to talk to Alice, and she ended up squealing out of here like a vamp-, I mean bat out of hell."

_Jake must be pretty tired,_ I thought. He kept jumbling up his words, that's for sure.

I gestured for him to continue. "To make a long story short, I ended up bringing Bells in here, putting her on the couch with one of your plaid blanket things. I thought she had fallen asleep, so I was going to leave. I knew that there was a good chance that she had chosen me, but she hadn't confirmed it yet, and I just wanted to go home and sort my feelings out. Just as I got my hand around the doorknob, she sat up and asked me to stay. Then she was telling me all about how she couldn't leave, and she said that she loved me. I wanted to feel as happy as I always had imagined I would to hear those words, but I just keep thinking that at any moment, she's going to realize that she made a mistake, and that she's going to try to get in touch with Alice, and then she'll be racing back to Edward. We talked about it a bit, and she said that she knows she's hurt me alot during the past months, and that she knows it's going to take time to regain my trust, but that she's willing to do whatever it takes. I am excited, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, but I'm terrified. What if she leaves me? What if I'm just second best, and she's choosing me because it's easy?"

"Oh, Jake." I stood up, went to the fridge, and pulled out two long-neck bottles of beer. I popped them both open and slid one across the table to Jake. He looked at me, shocked.

"Is this some kind of trick or something?" He was studying me suspiciously.

I shook my head. "You can't tell me that Billy hasn't given you a cold one on occasion. Besides, maybe it'll help your nerves. You're bouncing all over the damn place."

He shrugged and took a long swig of his beer. We were quiet for quite a while, until he looked up at me and asked in an unusually small voice, "Is it normal to feel this way? Happier than I've ever been, but so scared?"

I smiled wistfully. I had always imagined having a son after Renee and I had had Bella, before we had split up. And I had always imagined having talks like this with him someday. It was just ironic that I was now having this discussion with Jake, although he was the closest thing to a son that I had. "Jake, I want to tell you that it will get better, but like you said, it's going to take time. Bella made mistakes, and her mistakes hurt you. Once you guys get past that, though, it should get better...kind of. Instead of worrying about her choosing someone else, you'll be worrying if she doesn't give you a call at the same time she always does. You'll always be worried that something has happened to her until you have her in your arms again. No matter what, you're always going to be worrying about the person you love, Jake. That's just the way it is."

"When you and Renee...were..." Jake let his sentence trail off, obviously feeling like he was crossing the line by mentioning my ex-wife.

"Was I worried? Yes. The time I worried the most is when I found out we were expecting Bella. Then, all of a sudden, there's two people you have to worry about, but you know, you can't quite grasp it at first, that there's actually a child, your child, growing inside of your wife. I probably was a bit too overprotective of Renee when she was carrying Bella. I've always wondered if she thought that was my 'true' personality coming out, and that was why she left..."

"Charlie? Do you still love her?"

I nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. "She was the only one for me. Obviously I wasn't her only one. I'm glad she's found happiness, but for me, no one can ever compare to Renee. And I would rather be a lonely, pitiful bachelor than to date a woman and have to pretend that she was all I had ever wanted."

Jacob yawned then, and I glanced at the clock again, and inwardly groaned. It was nearing one in the morning. And I had to be into the station early in the morning. This mysterious creature in the woods still needed to be thoroughly investigated and figured out. I was planning on checking it out by myself, so no one else ended up dead because of me. I put my head in my hands, thoughts of guilt once again consuming me.

"It's not your fault you know."

I looked up at Jake in surprise. I opened my mouth but he shook his head.

"I know you're thinking about Harry. It's not your fault. And no one thinks it is. I think...I think maybe you should talk about it though? WIth someone. Bella, Billy, even me, if that's what you want. But penting up feelings...it never ends well, Charlie."

"You're wise beyond your years, Jake. Anybody ever tell you that?"

Jake picked up his beer, drank down the last of it. He stood, and placed his bottle in the recycling bin. "Bells, maybe once or twice. But the other guys in the tribe don't really listen to the young guys like me." He shrugged. "They're too busy acting like idiots to take the time to listen to anyone else, anyway."

"Don't let them tear you down, Jake. You're great. I know so. And Bella knows so. The only opinions that matter are those of who you care about." I smiled at him, and stood. But now this old fart has to get to bed. I've got an early day." I stood, also properly disposing of my beer bottle. "We don't have a spare room...or a spare couch, obviously, since Bella is crashed on it. I can take her up to her room, so you can have the couch?"

"If you don't mind, I can just grab a pillow and a blanket, and sleep on the floor." He flushed deep red at the look that crossed my face. "I just want to be around when she wakes up. I don't want her thinking I left her. She's so fragile, still, and I don't want to be responsible for making it worse."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I swear, Jacob Black, if you try any funny business, you'll regret it. I have my guns all polished and ready just in case Cullen ever tries to show up here again. I will use them."

"I love her Charlie. And there won't be any funny business. She needs her rest. And she needs to see me here when she wakes up. She needs to know that she can count on me." He met my eyes boldly, and I approved. He was shoing me that he wasn't embarrassed admitting these things to me, no matter how personal they may be. "You might come downstairs in the morning, and I might be holding her, but nothing beyond that. The last thing she needs to think is that I'm just after her for sex. Not to say that when and if that happens that it wouldn't be amazing, but-"

"God, Jake! Enough, enough, enough!" I walked into the hallway, reached into a closet, grabbed a pillow and a handful of blankets without looking and tossed them at Jake. "Look, I realize that if I'm going to be realistic that I have to accept that one day, ..._it_ might happen between you and Bella. But that doesn't mean I want to think about it, and if definitely doesn't mean that I want to hear you talk about it!"

Now the giant of a teenager had the good sense to look embarassed, and he sheepishly apologized.

Sighing, I glanced at him. "I can't bitch at you too much. I know what it's like to be in love, and I'm just glad you're thinking of Bella in a sweet and respectful way, rather than how some boys might think about her." I yawned, stretched, and made my way into the living room, wishing Jake good night, and placing a kiss on Bella's forehead. I pointed a finger at him before heading upstairs. "Don't forget though, any funny business, and I'll know. "Fatherly instincts, you know." I decided to ignore that when I took a last glance behind me, Jake's broad shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Took a break from this for the Easter weekend. I've had 407 hits, but not many reviews...which just means I appreciate the reviews that I did get even more. Thanks guys:

** Lylly  
>futurecullen05<br>Skillets  
>madmamabear<strong>

The reviews are what motivate me to keep going. :) Not sure what direction this little story is going to take, I'm just going with the flow. Also, for some reason, I had a hard time writing this chapter from Bella's point of view, so I hope that it reads as good as the others, and if it doesn't, my apologies! One last thing- Victoria is not going to be an issue in this...however, I do have a use for her which will be revealed later.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I rubbed my eyes, grimacing at the monster of a kink in my neck. I briefly wondered why in the world I was sleeping on the couch before the previous night came back to me in a rush. Stretching, then pulling myself upright, I frowned at the absence of Jake. I wasn't mad he had left, I just wished that he would have woken me and told me, or left a note or something. I forced myself to calm down when I felt the familiar beginnings of panic begin to set in. I closed my eyes. _Jake wouldn't leave me. Not like Edward. I think? Oh god, what if he decided that I'm too broken for him, what if-_

"Good morning, Bells."

I would recognize that voice anywhere. My Jacob. I instantly felt a little guilty for even thinking that he would leave...I should have known better. Jake barely left my side on a _good_ day, so I shouldn't have been so quick to just automatically assume that all members of the male species were like Edward. (It was so weird to be able to think of him without feeling like I wanted to die.) I glanced out the window. I guessed it was early dawn, as it wasn't completely light outside yet. "Good morning, Jake."

I was trying to avoid looking at him, because I knew in a split second of looking into my eyes, he would be able to see that I had freaked because I thought he had left. That lasted maybe thirty seconds, though. After last night, and all the things that were said, I needed to see his face. I looked up and saw Jake, in the same ripped cutoff shorts from the night before, and this hair was just off kilter enough for me to know that until a short time ago, he had been sleeping.I offered what I hoped appeared to be a smile. He scrutinized me for several moments, then looked into my eyes. "I'm not leaving, Bella." Then he smiled, ruffled my hair, and then retreated back into the direction he had came, towards the kitchen. I strained my ears, and heard Jake and Charlie (_Charlie?)_ talking in low voices in the kitchen. Facepalming myself, I got up and peeked into the kitchen, not really sure if I wanted to know what they were talking about...the only thing I was interested in was finding out just how Jake had managed to pull off staying here...Did Charlie even know that Jake _had_ been here all night? Had Jake even been here all night, or did he sleep outside the door in wolf form after Charlie got home? Gah. Seriously, it was way too early for thi smuch thinking. I just walked into the kitchen, and plopped down into the chair next to Charlie. Spontaneously, I reached over and hugged him tight "Good morning, Dad."

Charlie looked baffled, but in a good way, and he broke out into a grin before replying, "Hey, Bella." How are you feeling this morning, kiddo?"

I glanced at Charlie and Jake back and forth until Jake finally said, "It's okay. I told him everything." The tone of voice he used made it clear that 'everything' meant 'everything that _Charlie_ needed to know'. In other words, he hadn't told my dad about any of the freaky vampire or werewolf stuff. Thank God. If Charlie knew about such things, and was actually convinced that they were real, he would never let me out of this house again. Charlie grabbed my hand and squeezed. "It sounds like you had one hell of a night, Bella." He stood and went and rummaged in the cupboards, finally pulling out a box of cereal and pouring me a bowl. "Why don't you just take it easy today, huh?"

I nodded. "That was the plan. I thought maybe I'd catch up on a few things, and then maybe hang out with Jake,and-"

"Bella. He's been here all night. He needs to go home." His tone softened as he saw my face, then he said gently, "Look, I can't let you be around Jake all the time, okay? I know you care about him, and that he's your best friend, and that things might be escalating in that area...but, you need to have a life. Edward took up all your time and thoughts, and it made it that much worse when he left."

Jake stood so fast that his chair fell to the ground with a loud crash. "I wouldn't hurt her! And I wouldn't leave her!" He glared at Charlie, and I felt alarm as I realized how long it had been since Jake had phased...it he lost control of his emotions, all hell could end up breaking loose in here. I put a hand on his face so he looked at me, and then I hugged him, making it brief so I didn't give my father a coronary. As I had expected, this calmed down Jake just enough. Staring at the floor, he muttered a quick apology to Charlie, pressed a kiss to my forehead, and left, but not before letting me know that he would be calling or texting later.

I snuck a glance at Charlie, and was shocked to see that he didn't look angry, as I had expected- rather he looked smug and a tad satisfied. Still, though, he asked, "What was that about?"

"He just hates being compared to Edward, even indirectly." That was the truth, and as much of it I could tell him without venturing into the territory of secrets that were not mine to tell. I watched as Charlie nodded, finishing his breakfast, and then bidding me goodbye as he headed into the station for another early day. I felt bad about it. About how hard my dad had been working lately, and then, to add to the stress of that, I had been having my issues with the whole Cullen ordeal. ...Speaking of the Cullens, I was finding it strange (but definitely nice) that I was able to think of them, to talk about them (especially Edward) without feeling anything except a twinge of hurt...the kind of hurt any person would feel at being dumped. Nothing more. I continued to ponder this as I dumped the bowl of mushy cereal slush down the sink. I looked down at myself...I needed a shower. I felt human again, it was time to start acting like it and taking care of myself again. It was when I was rummaging through my closet for something to wear that I noticed it. My face hurt. I glanced into my mirror, and was stupefied to find that I was smiling. I rolled my eyes. at myself before slipping into the shower.

Refrehsed and rejuvenated after my shower, I set about the task of removing anything that reminded me of Edward from my bedroom. That took about a whole two minutes, as Edward had taken just about everything in that category. So I settled for just picking up my room, which to be honest, since the whole Edward fiasco, hadn't had a really good cleaning. After dusting, vaccuming, mopping, dividing all my stuff in to 'keep' and 'toss' piles, cleaning the windows, and throwing a huge load of laundry into the wash, my room was sparkling clean, and I actually felt like I could finally relax, since I had accomplished something. I grabbed a stack of homework from my backpack, and decided to get that done, which really wasn't relaxing, but felt like it was, as I was doing it in bed. I flew through the various assignments, and I ended up curled beneath my covers with Austen novel. I would read until aobut 4:30-ish, then get dinner ready for Charlie. I wanted to have Jake over for dinner, but wasn't sure how Charlie would take it, as Jake had been here the night before. Absentmindedly tapping my fingers against my book, I decided I just might be able to get away with having Jake over for dinner if I invited Billy too...still, I would check with Charlie first. As soon as he went on break, I would call him...

So, when 3 PM rolled around, I called Charlie and broughtr up the idea of having Jake and Billy over for dinner, but it was a no-go as Charlie had his heart set on eating at the diner. Suppressing a sigh and an eyeroll, I said that was fine, and that I would see him then. Seriously, my father and his obsession with that diner...Not only that, but I had the feeling that he wanted to eat at the diner to keep me distanced from Jake. Even if he didn't say so, I knew that because of how I was after Edward left, he was afraid that that is how I would react to any break-up. I knew he was just being a dad and all, but right now, it was annoying. Yes, Jake had just been here. I didn't care. I still missed him. I always missed Jake whenhe wasn't here, that was a given. But knowing that we were finally doing it, finally giving 'us' a chance, I just really wanted to be around him more than ever before. I had always wanted to be around Edward as well, but this was different...With Edward, I felt like I _had_ to be around him all the time, to keep his attention. I just wanted to be with Jake, because he made everything better, made _me_ better. Apparently, though, I was going to have to be very chill about this whole thing though, so Charlie didn't go into fits. It was all find that I was hanging out with him when we were just friends...which didn't make any sense, because Charlie didn't really try to hide the fact that he thought Jake was a better guy for me than Edward...now that I had finally realized this, Charlie was going to be a brat about it. Awesome.

A/N: Yes. This is really short. Yes. It's not the greatest. I had a really hard time with this chapter for some reason...:/ Maybe Bella's P.O.V. isn't for me. I will work on it, and the next chapter will be from Jake's P.O.V., so it will be better, I promise!


End file.
